


The Foxtrot

by sherlollyship



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foxtrot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyship/pseuds/sherlollyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly are going undercover at a dancing competition. Sherlock has decided to teach her the foxtrot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foxtrot

"Do I have to wear the dress?" 

Molly motioned to the flowing red dress laying delicately over her tired living room chair. First of all, she felt absolutely ridiculous in something so elegant and expensive and she was also worried she would tear the frail thing. She had never danced before in her life. She had always admired those professional dancers that seemed to float across the floor, their figures full of grace. But when she imagined herself dancing, the only thing that came to mind was her stepping on his toes and awkward shuffling. She had never seen Sherlock dance either, she simply couldn’t see how his stiff posture could embody a dancers flow and grace.

"Yes." Sherlock responded sternly. "You´ll thank me. If you don´t practice with it on you´ll trip in it when we´re dancing tomorrow."

Sherlock was attired in his usual white shirt that seemed to have gotten a tad tight and his black trousers. He was all seriousness and his expression was strict. He was going to teach her how to foxtrot and he was prepared for hours of practice which he suspected she´d need. 

They were going undercover at a ballroom dancing contest. He had realised that taking John would unfortunately draw a lot of attention to them and the idea was to remain anonymous, but still be able to gain information. It was a closed competition, only for competing dancers and specially invited. Unfortunately, Mycroft hadn’t felt like doing him any favours so professional dancers they were. 

Molly went reluctantly to change into her dress and Sherlock sat himself down in her chair. He was only doing this for a case, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to spending an entire night of teaching a clumsy non experienced pathologist to dance like a professional. Sherlock was very skilled himself, when he was younger he had even entered in competitions and every now and then when John wasn’t there, he took a lonely turn about the room. 

Molly came shyly out of her room, feeling out of place in the garment. Sherlock jumped to his feet, his motivation seeping back. 

He motioned her to stand in the middle of the floor, her chairs and sofa where messily pushed to the walls and the carpet removed and revealed an adequate dance floor. 

He could see the nervousness in her eyes, her hands strayed from touching the gown as if to distance herself from it, her feet shuffled slightly in her high heels and her cheeks flushed. 

The tall man strode around her, looking her up and down. He stopped behind her and laid his hand on the small of her back and nudged her gently. 

Molly started at the contact.

"You need to work on your posture." 

He put his other hand on her abdomen and straightened her spine. He pulled her shoulders back and lifted her chin slightly. 

The petite woman swallowed uncomfortably as he surveyed her severely. 

"Listen closely, you’re going to take two steps backwards, starting with your right." He demonstrated, sliding easily. "Go on."

Molly took two steps backwards, first with her right and then with her left. 

"Now, don’t put your feet together after your second step. Your left leg should be back there. And then you step with your right foot out to the side and then your left joins your right."

She did exactly what he instructed, which earned her a tiny smile. 

"Try it alone for some time."

She did the steps effortlessly. The consulting detective moved about her, analysing her technique, his hands on his hips. He frowned and grunted annoyed.

"Am I doing it wrong?" She asked, seeing his discontent expression. 

"No, ehm, nothing at all." He blurted out as he shook off his expression and forced a smile. 

He approached her now, towering above her small figure. His lips pursed tightly together. 

Sherlock held his hand up expectantly and raised his brow. Molly put her small hand in his large one and brought her hand to his shoulder. 

Sherlock Holmes cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the feeling building in his chest. 

"Now we just do as you just did. One, two, three, four." He instructed again, avoiding eye contact. 

And so they danced. The couple slid gracefully back and forth, gradually picking up their pace. She felt herself getting more and more confident, Sherlock rarely corrected her and if he did it was only to push her shoulders back and straighten her back. She stopped looking at her feet and was able to meet his reserved gaze. Every now and his eyes would shy away. Molly squeezed his hand every time he did and forced him to look into her eyes. There was only one thing she knew about dancing and that was that eye contact was essential. 

"Now let me lead." Sherlock smiled childishly. 

Molly blushed and looked back down to her feet. 

Sherlock took control and turned and spun her around, making her fiery red dress whirl. 

"You can spin." He complimented her, the admiration clear in his voice.

He sped up the pace and guided her into a side step, which she followed flawlessly. Her feet moved quickly and effortlessly across the floor. 

"You’re doing good, very good." She blushed at his deep tone of voice, dropping considerably at the last two words. 

"Ready for a dip?" His voice was squeaky, overcorrecting. 

She smiled in reply and he dipped her down, her hair brushing the floor. His strong arms holding her easily. Sherlock pulled her up, her hair waving behind her. The curly haired man lifted her slightly off her feet so they were face to face and chest to chest. Both of their smiles faded, suddenly feeling awkward in each others arms. 

Sherlock Holmes put her down slowly. 

"You’re a quick learner. I think we´re ready." He straightened his shirt, though it didn´t need straightening. 

He suddenly noticed the sky outside her flat window had turned inky black and the stars twinkled dimly in the distance. 

"I think we are." Molly smiled broadly up at him. Somehow she looked taller than she had before and he looked at her, puzzled by the change. 

She gave a quick nod before turning to change in her room. Her heels clinked against the floor and her hips swayed at every stride. There was a certain majesty to her walk. Her arms moved along with her hips and which greatly enhanced the movement of her dress. 

Sherlock Holmes let out a deep breath as he tried desperately not to stare at her behind, which looked so appealing, he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. 

He finally sat down again, suddenly feeling how his legs ached. He leaned back, catching the breath he wasn’t aware he had lost. 

Molly found Sherlock Holmes asleep in her old chair snoring silently. She smiled and couldn’t help but stroke his hair once gently before turning to go to sleep herself. Sherlock smiled dreamily at the touch and hummed in his sleep. The pathologist giggled which broadened his smile even more and finally she went to her bedroom, feeling the sleepiness creeping up on her too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill I did for miz-joely on tumblr :)Hope you liked it!


End file.
